The Finale
by Starladoll86
Summary: What if this season 4 was the last one for glee? This is my take on how the last episode would go and how we would leave the characters we all love so much. It is a two part story that will feature all of the original members mostly with a few of the newer ones added in little bits. New Directions, Tike, Klaine, Britana, and many more couples too!


"What do you think about this dress?" Tina asked as she spun around walking out of her bathroom and back into her room where Blaine and Brittany were sitting on the bed. "I love it but what shoes do you plan to wear with it? Don't wear red ones because then you will be red from head to toe with your gown on and it will just look really bad. I'm wearing green heels. I promised Santa that if he helped me graduate this year I would wear his colors on graduation night."

Tina and Blaine were way past being surprised by anything she would say but it still caught them off guard and it took Tina a second before she continued to talk. "I was thinking about black heels. Well that is if I haven't already packed them."

"When do you leave for Chicago?" Blaine asked Tina as she started looking through one of the shoe boxes against her wall. "We go to move the boxes next week but don't officially move up there until the middle of July. That will give Mike and me plenty of time to spend with our families before we head to our new home and can get adjusted before school starts."

"I'm really going to miss you next year. You were always me favorite non gay girl in the club." "Thanks Brit, you were my favorite gay girl. I would have liked to go to New York with you guys too but Mike is in Chicago and I want to be with him."

"I know I'm not one to talk since my significant other is in the town that I'm heading to, but doesn't seem a little strange that the only reason you are going to Chicago is because Mike is there? You two survived this year and I think you would be able to continue this relationship so you can do what you want and not just follow in his shadows."

"Blaine, I couldn't be happier for you that you got in NYADA and you are going after your goals but Mike is a huge part of me and I can't just leave it up to chance just because one year was tolerable. I'm going to the University of Chicago for Business and Theater. The plans have already been made." I told them but the longing for wanting to go to New York was still there. I wanted to be able to walk down the crowded streets and go to NYADA with Blaine or one of the other schools.

"Did you even get into any of the schools in New York?" Brittany asked Tina as she was looking through some magazines from Tina's night stand. Tina let out a soft sigh before getting up off the bed and walking over to the desk against the far wall. She pulled out a folded piece of paper and held it into her hands until she made her way back over to Blaine handing the letter to him.

"Dear Ms. Cohen-Chang, We are pleased to welcome you to our Theater program for the 2013 Fall Semester." Blaine and Brittany looked up at Tina shocked about the letter. "Tina this is from NYU." "I know I received it two weeks ago." "You have to tell Mike about this and that you want to go." "This changes nothing. I'm going to Chicago."

GLEE

Quinn walked off her train and made her way to the benches in Grand Central Station to wait for the others. They were all on their way home for summer break and to see the last of the original glee members walk across the stage to get their diplomas. It was crazy to her to think that it had only been a year since she walked up the steps to receive her diploma from Emma. She felt like an adult already from living on her own and now waiting for her friends in New York's train station. It was something that was to be experienced in a movie and it was now her life.

"I really think I should have grabbed that other suitcase. You never know how many shirts I might need." Quinn heard Kurt's voice and turned around to see her three friends making their way towards her. "We are only going to be in town for two weeks before we start moving Blaine's stuff up here and the rest of ours. I think two suitcases will be sufficient for the stay ahead of us." Rachel told him as Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Quinn! Thank God you are here because I might end up killing one of them if I didn't have other human interaction soon.'

They all gave each other quick hugs before they sat down to wait for their train to start loading. "So, anything exciting happen since spring break?" Quinn asked the other three. "Well, starting in August, you are looking at the new lead Munchkin for the Wicked musical." Kurt announced as he stood up in his normal way that he usually does when he is excited about something.

"That is amazing! Congrats! Well I can officially say that Sam is moving about two hours away from me to do some construction with a large company. He will be close enough so we can see what this little thing that we have recently stumbled into turns out to be." Quinn announced causing everyone to smile funny.

"What are you two now and most important, what happens when you guys see Mercedes this weekend? Last she knew was she and Sam shared a kiss at the beach in March and now you are dating Sam." Santana asked completely confused with the whole triangle going on between them. "I'm actually a little concerned about seeing her but I'm so happy with how things are going between Sam and me now. I've realized that I made a huge mistake with Finn two years ago and should have stayed with Sam. That reminds me, what is going on between you and Finn?" Quinn asked turning to Rachel.

"Good luck with an answer. I live with her and I still don't know what's going on." Santana said propping her legs up on top of her bag and putting her sunglasses on. "The last time we saw each other was at Christmas break when we were at the holiday party. We have been sending emails back and forth but we don't talk about our feelings. They mostly contain what is going on at his base or how my week was in school."

"Ask her about the calls she gets at midnight from a guy that she has yet to reveal his identity." Kurt said nudging Rachel's shoulder. "What? You have a secret boyfriend and you haven't told me?" Quinn said jumping forward a little on the bench and knocking into Santana's bag at the same time. "Watch it Fabray" "It really isn't anything. He is a friend that I reconnected with a few weeks ago and we enjoy talking to each other. What is so bad about that?" Rachel asked blushing a little hoping they would drop the subject.

_Now boarding Train #283_

"Don't worry; I have the entire ride to break it out of you." Quinn told Rachel evilly as they grabbed their luggage and headed to the gate.

GLEE

All of the glee members were sitting in the choir room waiting for Mr. Shue. Emma had a doctor's appointment right after school for their monthly check up on the baby and he made sure he was at every appointment this time around. "Ok guys, this is our last week and yes for those of you that were going to ask, I did see the baby again today and it is real this time. Now because of the appointment, I haven't been able to get a song ready to sing you guys today but I will have one ready for Thursday afternoon before graduation on Friday. This year is actually been a lot harder for me than last year and I'm still looking for the perfect song to show all the emotion of it. Between the wedding, pregnancy, and the last of the original members leaving; it's all unchartered territory for me now and I'm finding it harder to figure out."

"We might actually have something to help with that." Sam told him standing up as all of the other seniors started moving to the middle of the floor as Sugar pulled Mr. Shue's arm for him to sit in a seat next to her. "There has been a little project that we have been working on and want to share it with you now."

"I wouldn't be graduating on Friday if it wasn't for you and Artie would never have gotten into movie making school if he wasn't encouraged by you." Brittany told him once she sat down on the stool in between Artie and Joe.

"You helped show Sam and I what it means to be proud of ourselves no matter what others might think." Joe said next. "I was a shy, strange girl when I met you but now I am a proud, confident woman who is living a life I never thought possible." Tina finished as Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a small hug.

You'll never know  
What you've done for me  
What your faith in me  
Has done for my soul...

You'll never know  
The gift you've given me..  
I'll carry it with me (yeah...yeah...)

Through the days ahead  
I think of days before  
You made me hope for something better (yes you did)  
And made me reach for something more

You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
You've opened my eyes  
You've opened the door  
To something I've never known before  
And your love...  
(love)  
Is the music of my heart.. (music of my heart)

You were the one  
Always on my side (always on my side)  
Always standing by (always standing by)  
Seeing me through

You were the song that always made me sing  
I'm singing this for you (singing this for you baby)

Everywhere I go  
I think of where I've been (think of where I've been)  
And of the one who knew me better  
Than anyone ever will again

You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
You've opened my eyes  
You've opened the door (you opened the door)  
To something I've never known before...  
And your love...(your love)  
Is the music of my heart

What you taught me  
Only your love could ever teach me  
You got through when no one could reach me  
Ohh...ohh...ohh

Cause you always saw in me  
All the best that I could be  
It was you who set me free...

You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside (me inside)  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
Help me hear the music of my heart

You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside (me inside)  
Help me hear the music of my heart (music of my heart)  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
You've opened my eyes  
You've opened the door (opened the door)  
To something I've never known before (never, never, felt before)  
And your love...  
Is the music of my heart..

Music of my heart  
Music of my heart  
Is the music of my heart...

"That was beautiful guys." Mr. Shue said in between tears. "Thank you so much"

GLEE

"So are you excited to see Quinn?" Artie asked Sam as they were leaving the choir room. "More nervous than excited, it has been almost two months since I've seen her but we talk all the time. What if she takes one look at me and decides she made a mistake?" "Dude, she has known you for three years now. If she was going to run away screaming after seeing you, she would have done it by now."

"Yeah I guess you are right. Are you excited about heading to California?" "Hell yes! I'm going to be a bad ass movie director in about 10 years and will have all the hot girls out there wanting to sit on my lap and go for a ride. Don't worry though, I won't forget about you small people. I'll be sure to mention you in my acceptance speech or even send you tickets to premiers." "Oh thank you so much." Sam told him jokingly as they made their way to the parking lot.

Sam was able to stay with Artie this year and even got to use the extra car the family had to take them wherever they needed to go. As soon as they made it to the lot, they saw someone standing next to the car but couldn't figure out who it was.

"Sam, Artie!" Mercedes shouted and started making her way to them as they got closer. "Does she know about you and Quinn?" "Nope" "Got it. What's up girl?" Artie shouted just as she finally reached them. "I thought about heading inside to catch some glee club time but I saw Tina and Brittany getting in their cars as I was pulling in. What are you guys up to?"

"Well, I'm not up to anything but getting into the jeep." Artie said wheeling past Mercedes towards the car. "So, how long are you in town for?" "Just a few weeks, I wanted to make sure I had a chance to see everyone and catch up." She told him with a smile. Sam couldn't get over the fact that Mercedes would always have a big part of his heart but Quinn held it right now. He still wasn't sure how he was going to break it to her though.

"I need to head out now but maybe we should get together later?" "Uh yeah that would be great Sam. There is a lot we need to figure out." "I will see you Wednesday at the bonfire." "See you there" Sam headed to the car and climbed in. "Thanks for leaving me hangin'." "No problem"

GLEE

Kurt pushed the door open of his parents' house and walked in smelling fresh cookies in the air. "Kurt is that you?" He heard Carol's voice coming from the kitchen. "Yeah, it's me. I just got here." It was only a second later that he saw her running around the corner with Finn close behind her.

"I'm so glad you are here! I want you to come back down here after you unpack and tell me everything about New York. Two months is far too long not to see you." Carol told him smothering him with hugs. "Let me help you with your stuff." Finn told him and grabbed his bags heading upstairs to Kurt's room.

"It really is great to see you man. I can't believe it has already been 5 months since the Christmas party." Finn told him as he set the bags on the bed. "A lot has changed since then and I really am happy to see you too but I have to know; what is going on with you and Rachel?" "Seriously? No how has training been or have you done anything exciting in the Army?" "I will let you save that for Puck. All I really care about is that you are safe and happy but mostly what is going on with you and Rachel."

Finn sat down on the bed while rubbing his hands over his face. "I love her more than anyone but I can't do anything about it. Rachel and I will remain great friends but nothing more than that. I will always carry her with me but I won't be able to be with her." "What? Why?" Kurt asked moving to sit next to his brother.

"I have to tell you something that I haven't even told my mom yet. I can't even imagine how I'm going to tell her." "You can tell me anything Finn. What is it?" "I'm leaving for an 18 month leave for Iraq in three weeks. I have to head back to Georgia in two weeks to get my official assignments before I ship off." "Oh my God." "I know"

GLEE

Tina was sitting on her bed holding her letter from NYU and reading it over and over again. She wanted to be with Mike and even pictured them older with a few kids and loving life but no matter what, she couldn't do anything about the voice in her head that told her to tell Mike she wanted to go to New York instead of Chicago.

Knock, knock "Can I come in?" Michelle asked as she gently pushed the door open and saw Tina fiddling around with her covers. "Hey mom, something up?" Michelle walked across the floor and sat down on the bed next to Tina. "Well actually, I think there is something we need to talk about dear." Before Tina realized it, Michelle had pulled the letter out from the covers.

"I found this earlier when I came to put some more of your clothes on your desk. Why didn't you tell us about this?" Tina just looked down at her hands unsure of her answer. "I'm going to Chicago. That letter is just a piece of paper." "Tina Belle, you have been taking about NYU since middle school. This is a lot more than just some piece of paper. Are you having second thoughts about Chicago?"

"I want to be with Mike. This past year was awful without him here every day. I can't go through that again." Tina admitted to her mom just as the tears started to fall. "Well sweetheart, it is your decision to make. I just want to make sure you are making the right choice. Follow your heart but please talk to Mike about it." Michelle kissed Tina's head just as there was another set of knocks on the door.

"Am I interrupting?" Mike asked pushing the door open. Tina flew off the bed and over to his arms. "I missed you so much Mike. Three weeks is far too long for you to be away from me." Tina told him in between hugs and kisses. "I think I should go start dinner." Michelle said finding her own way out of the room laughing at the two teenagers.

"How long have you been here?" Tina asked him once they finally sat back down. "Not long. I was talking downstairs with your dad for a little bit. It looks like you have all your stuff packed." He said looking around her room at all of the boxes lining the wall. "There are a few things left but I'm done for the most part. I do have one thing that I want your opinion on if I should take it or not." Tina walked to the other side of the room.

Mike noticed the paper on the bed with the NYU heading and picked it up. He was reading it as Tina turned around with a box of toys that she had kept from her childhood. "Tina, what is this?" Mike asked looking up at her shocked face. "I got it about two weeks ago. My mom found it earlier and was asking me about it. The only reason I didn't tell you about it is because we are going to Chicago together."

"You should have told me about this." "I didn't think it was that big of a deal." "Tina, I have some news too. An instructor of mine studied with Sean Matten back in college. He told Sean about me and that I'm one of the best up and coming dancers." "That's great Mike! Even I know who he is and I don't follow dancing royalty very well." "Sean has offered me to come to Paris to study with him and finish my schooling there. I will be working with his company at the same time. They want me there in two weeks to start."

Tina's body had gone numb at the news. "That is uh really um great Mike." She was biting her lip trying to hold the tears back. "Did you agree to it?" "Not yet. They told me to be there the second week of June if my answer is yes." "You clearly can't pass this up. This is everything you have worked for." The tears were falling down her face nonstop now. Mike was doing his best to keep her cheeks dry but it was pointless.

"I had planned on asking you to come with me but I'm not sure if that is the best thing anymore." Mike started to say after a few minutes of silence. "What do you mean? You don't want me anymore?" "I will always want you Tina but you got into your dream school. It is unfair for you to travel across the world just so you can be with me." "I would do anything for you Mike. I want to come with you." "I'm sorry Tina. I think I need to go now. Good luck at NYU."

Mike kissed her forehead and turned to almost run out of the room. He was full on crying now and almost lost it as soon as he closed the door and her starting to cry hysterically.

How do I get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be?

Oh, I, I need you in my arms, need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul and if you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life  
And tell me now

How do I live without you? I want to know  
How do I breathe without you if you ever go?  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?

Without you there'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me

And I, baby, I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you, if you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything real in my life  
And tell me now

How do I live without you? I want to know  
How do I breathe without you if you ever go?  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?

Please, tell me, baby  
How do I go on if you ever leave?  
Baby, you would take away everything, I need you with me  
Baby, don't you know that you're everything good in my life?  
And tell me now

How do I live without you? I want to know  
How do I breathe without you if you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?

How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you, baby?  
How do I live?

GLEE

"Have you heard from Tina at all?" Sam asked Brittany as they were walking to lunch Wednesday afternoon. "No, the only thing I know for sure is that Mike was offered a job in Paris and told Tina he didn't want her to go with him. She has been crying in bed since all this happened last night." They sat down at their table with everyone else already there.

"I can't believe they broke up." Sugar was saying completely floored by the news. "I thought we would be going to their wedding someday. Mike is really being a real tool." "Actually, I think is his being honorable. He is giving her a free break to let her do what she wants rather than making her follow in his footsteps. Mike is giving Tina a chance to live her own dream." Blaine added while pushing his food around.

"That shouldn't be his choice. If Tina wants to go with him then that should be it. Why won't Mike just let her do what she wants?" Artie argued with Blaine's reasoning. "Mike loves her that much. He loves her so much that he would rather she does the thing that he knows she wants to do than let her give it up. It is the same thing that Finn and Rachel went through last year." "Yeah and we all know how great that worked out."

GLEE

"What time are we supposed to meet everyone in the choir room?" Quinn asked as her and Rachel were sitting in Santana's living room while she was trying to finish getting ready two rooms down. "I get it princess. We are running late but I have to look amazing for when I see my Britts. I'm sure you were up early planning your outfit knowing you would be seeing Mr. Sam."

"Just because I decided to wake up at 9 instead of 10 doesn't mean it was for Sam." "What am I going to do when I see Finn?" Rachel asked quietly. "What do you want to do when you see him?" "I think I want to tell him it's over." "It's about time you got over Frankenteen. So tell us about this mystery caller that has stolen your heart away from Finn." Santana said walking into the room.

"Oops look at the time, we are really late. We better get going." Rachel said jumping up trying to change the subject. "Mercedes is going to hate me." "She will get over it. You and Sam have a real connection and she will just have to deal with it. Plus, I'm not convinced that she and Puck weren't hooking up in California. Now, are we ready to go?" Santana asked walking to the door and holding it open for them. "I'm pretty sure that isn't true." Rachel said heading to the door. "You never know. They are roommates now."

GLEE

All of the glee members that were still in high school were already sitting in the choir room waiting for the others. "Think Tina or Mike will show up?" Brittany asked Sam but he just shrugged his shoulders.

Santana, Rachel, and Quinn were the first ones to walk into the room. Brittany screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran for Santana. They both had teary eyes and it was clear how much they loved each other still. It always amazed everyone else how much Santana really did love Brittany. Blaine ran to Rachel the same time that Sam headed towards Quinn.

"It is so great to see you guys again! It has been too long since spring break." Rachel said looking around the room. "Wait, where is Tina? She should have been here by now." The room was completely silent and everyone moved their eyes to Brittany or Blaine.

"Tina was accepted to NYU and Mike was offered a job in Paris. Mike told Tina he didn't want her to follow him and that she needs to stay to go to school." Brittany explained with a really sad face causing Santana to squeeze her shoulder just a bit. "They broke up?"

Everyone turned around to see Kurt standing in the doorway with Finn right next to him. Blaine ran over to his boyfriend while Rachel just stood there internally panicking at the sight of Finn.

"I missed you so much. The Skype pictures don't do you justice." Sam said leaning into Quinn giving her a kiss that caused her leg to pop up like in the movies. "Hey everyone, the chocolate thun…" Merecedes was saying in her loud, booming voice until she caught sight of Sam and Quinn. "What is going on here?"

Sam stood back up and started to talk until Puck and Mike walked into the room. Puck looked the same as always but Mike looked as if he hadn't slept in months. He had dried tear lines down his cheeks. It was clear that the break up was just as hard on him as it probably was on Tina. "Oh my gosh, Mike what is wrong?" Kurt asked rushing to his side.

"No don't help him. He is the jerk that broke Tina's heart last night." Santana yelled marching over to the now three boys. "Tina would have done anything for you. She loves you more than you could possibly imagine and you threw it away because you thought this was what she wanted? Screw you Mike Chang!"

"You don't know the whole story. This was what was best for her." Mike said even though it was clear that Santana's words had cut him. "You are forcing her into a decision just like Finn did with Rachel. Now, Rachel doesn't want to be with Finn at all. Is that what you want? Do you want Tina to forget about you completely too?" "No of course not"

"Wait, you don't want to be with me anymore Rachel?" Finn asked catching on to the conversation. "Thanks Santana. No Finn, I don't want to be with you anymore. I think it is time for us to officially say goodbye to our romantic relationship." "Is it someone else?" "Yes and no" "Of course it is someone else. It is the person that she talks to every night but won't tell us who it is."

"Wait, Rachel is now in love with a guy that she talks with on the phone every night? Do you know how crazy that sounds?" Blaine asked jumping back into the conversation. "Yes I am in love with this guy and it isn't as crazy as other things that are going on in this room." "Speaking of crazy, why were you kissing Quinn when we had a moment just two months ago?"

Sam, who was doing his best to stay out of the conversation, walked towards Mercedes trying to be as gentle as he could. "We had a great time at spring break Mercedes but I knew after the kiss that this wasn't what I wanted anymore. We had our thing but I moved on. Quinn and I got to talking again and realized that I wasn't ready to close the door on me and her." "You two deserve each other. I can't believe you went this long without telling me."

"Oh please, you can't honestly tell us you haven't been living it up in California. I'm sure you and Puck have had your moments." "Hell no I haven't been sleeping around out there and especially not with Puck. He hasn't had a girl over in months. Around 9ish he locks himself in his room and spends all night talking on the phone with R or at least that's the name is his phone." "Wow, all the hot chicks out there and your talking on the phone all night? That sounds lame man." Finn told him hitting his shoulder.

"OMG! R is for Rachel!" Brittney shouted. "Puck is Rachel's midnight caller. Yes, Puckelberry 4.0!" "Wait is she right?" Finn asked a little upset now. "Yeah Brit is right and I love Rachel too. Sorry to burst your bubble Frankenteen."

All hell broke loose then and everyone was screaming at each other. That was the scene that Mr. Shue had walked into.

"It's not my fault you're too much of a punk and dumped her just because you didn't want to follow her to New York." Puck was shouting at Finn. "I thought we were supposed to be friends. I'm the one that took you in when your own mom kicked your puny ass out because you got knocked up." Mercedes was shouting at Quinn and Santana was still shouting at Mike. "What the hell is wrong with you? You need to go apologize to her and get her back. How could you even think that this is ok?"

"That is enough! I haven't seen most of you in 5 months and expected a nice reunion but come in here to find this. Now what is going on here that has all of you yelling at each other?" Mr. Shue asked as everyone stayed where they were except for Mike who crashed down into a chair with his head in his hands.

"Well should we start with Puck and Rachel talking for hours on the phone every night causing them to be in love with each other now? Or that Sam and Quinn are dating even though Sam kissed Mercedes during spring break? Or maybe it is because Mike is a moron and broke up with Tina because he thought he was doing her a favor and now Tina isn't even here today because she is at home crying her eyes out." Santana had just finished spitting out. Mr. Shue opened his mouth to talk but was quickly cut off.

"I'm not in bed crying." Everyone looked at the doorway and saw Tina standing there with her bag going across her body and in a pair of jeans with a t shirt. She didn't look like she had been crying at all though her voice did sound a little scratchy. All the eyes on her were opened wide trying to figure out what was going on. Mike had lifted his head up from his hands and stared at her through the small crowd of people that separated them. For a moment all he could do was just staring at her but quickly found his footing and began to hurry over to her.

"Tina, I'm so sorry about yesterday. I have been crying ever since unable to fathom that I actually did that to you." He finally reached her but she stuck her arm out in front of her to stop Mike in his tracks. "Everyone please have a seat; I have an announcement to make." Tina said moving to the middle of the room as the others found seats. Mike sat in the middle of the front row with his eyes never moving from Tina.

"I know all of you think of Mike as this mild mannered person who never does anything wrong or on impulse. The truth is that he is those things only most of the time. Every once in awhile Mike does or says something that is completely ridiculous or does it without thinking everything through. I'm the balance for those behaviors of his. When he loses his sense, I'm the one that gets him back on track without skipping a beat. After I cried for awhile last night I had figured that this was another one of those times. I know that Mike loves me more than any other person and that we have talked about our futures together. So, he wouldn't give us up so easily unless he really thought in the moment that it was the best solution."

Tina turned her attention to Mike only then. "I'm going to Paris with you Mike whether you like it or not. For a few years I have wanted to go to NYU but I want to be with you more than I want to go to any stupid school. Dreams are meant to come and go but you are my future and that is staying with me forever. So I hate to break it to you but we are going to Paris in two weeks and I will be taking online courses with NYU for business." Tina finished as her eyes were starting to get watery and Mike's were the same way again.

Mike stood up a second after she finished talking. He walked right up to her but instead of pulling her into a hug, he dropped down on one knee and pulled a ring out of his jacket. "Yesterday when I got to your house, I asked your parents if I had their permission to ask you to marry me on Friday night. They told me nothing would make them happier. Tina LaBella Cohen-Chang, will you marry me?" Tina was full on crying now and barely got the yes out. Mike slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her down into her arms. "Now this is better." Mr. Shue announced.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! This is the last original story that I will be writing for awhile and wanted to make it as if this was the final season. There will only be one other chapter but I promise it will finish everything up nicely for everyone. I am mostly a Tike fan but I wanted to try a full New Directions story for my last one. I will get the second chapter out as soon as I finish typing and editing it. Please leave comments about the story! I love all of them good or bad. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks **


End file.
